Despite accounting for 50% of disability burden attributable to all neurological diseases, and its enormous costs to the society, the pathophysiology of migraine is still not completely understood. A history of migraine has been shown to be a significant risk factor for stroke and for Alzheimer's disease. Neurogenic inflammation has been hypothesized as a key factor in the generation of the pain associated with migraine, and is associated with microglia activation. Here, we propose to use a novel combined PET-MRI imaging technique to evaluate a marker of neuroinflammation migraineurs, that could be a primary pathogenic process underlying structural and functional changes that have been described in migraine. The ability to demonstrate the presence of neuroinflammation in vivo will help to better appreciate the role of CSD in migraine, and will provide a unique therapeutic monitoring marker. Most importantly, it may also open new treatment strategies for migraine.